<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576703">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Family, Lullabies, M/M, Slice of Life, Uncle-Niece Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric sings his niece a lullaby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cedric is of course singing “I’m Always Chasing Rainbows”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the sound of Cedric singing that made him stop in surprise. Baileywick had never heard Cedric sing a song with any amount of seriousness before. Normally the sorcerer was doing it in a mocking tone or was somehow overly compensating and making himself sound rather ridiculous in the process. Like some kind of old singer desperately trying to impress their audience. There also seemed to be a lot of shouting  and explosions involved and the steward had been sent several times to ask the younger man to keep it down while the Royals were having supper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of this was happening now. Cedric sat by Calista’s bed, smiling down at the little girl. His thumb rubbed a slow circle on her forehead, keeping time with the words he sang down to her. “At the end of the rainbow there’s happiness and to find it how often I’ve tried. But my life is a race just a wild goose chase and my dreams have all been denied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head in surprise at the choice of song. Baileywick remembered hearing it once or twice before from other performers but never as a lullaby. The song wasn’t normally sung so gently and yet Cedric had found a way. “Why have I always been a failure? What can the reason be? I wonder if the world’s to blame. I wonder if it could be me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lyrics hit differently when sung by Cedric. Baileywick felt himself feel saddened as he thought of the other believing the things he was singing. For so many years, Cedric had been treated in a similar way. It was no wonder he knew the words by heart. How many times had he internalized them about his own life? “I’m always chasing rainbows, watching clouds drifting by. My schemes are just like all my dreams; ending in the sky. Some fellows look and find the sunshine; I always look and find the rain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the room, softly joining in with Cedric. The royal sorcerer blinked and looked up at him in surprise, smiling as they sang together. “Some fellows make a winning some time; I never even make a gain, believe me. I’m always chasing rainbows; waiting to find a little bluebird in vain…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calista was fast asleep. Cedric rested his warm palm on her brow, smiling as he looked down at her. He stood up once he saw her steady breathing, humming as he kissed Baileywick on the cheek. The pair left her bedroom together and Baileywick took Cedric’s hand into his own, kissing where the man’s fingers showed through his gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope your search for the rainbow is going much easier,” he whispered. “I would hate to think you were only finding rain when trying to find the sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric smiled, cheeks turning a soft pink color. “With you? I find the sunshine every time I look at you,” he told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and the pair walked to their bedroom together, humming the song to each other along the way. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>